fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Fiction Foundry Cartoon Con: Bong's Announcements 2016
Hello there. I am Mrs Chanandler Bong, but you can call me Bong. Actually scratch that, don't call me a bong. But anyway, today I will talk mostly about Krazy vs. Life. A classic character, well not classic at all, but a character that started my fanon "career". Your least favourite living household item is back. Have a nice welcome back to Mr. Clockney! clip of Mr. Clockney with red eyes and a mysterious coat riding a cruise ship into space with Krazy trapped on it. That's right, Mr. Clockney is back and he's evil as ever... well he wasn't evil before but now he is! He will be a recurring villain in season four, here's a clip. [Clip: ''Mr. Clockney: Hey dude. Have you ever been to space?'' Krazy: '''No, of course not, that's why I'm a cosmic alien with tentacles. ''Mr. Clockney: Hmm... then you'll be able to... voice deal with it!'' screen turns red and Mr. Clockney laughs evilly while the cruiseship tips up. Clip ends.] Have you ever wanted to play as Krop, Dani and Drillhead to fight against evil spirits? Well now you can in the video games based on Krazy vs. Life! Applause. That's right, here's a clip. [Clip shows footage of Dani using magic to climb up a wall, Krop using roses to poison a zombie and Drillhead rushing headfirst with his drill into oozy minions. Screen shows both games' covers. It says: ''Krazy vs. Life - Static Shock ''and ''Krazy vs. Life - Unidentified Extra-Terrestrial Alert. Coming 2017.]'' For the Wii U, we have the action-oriented Krazy vs. Life - Static Shock, where you fight against Static in his second reign over Earth. And for the 3DS, we have the story-oriented Krazy vs. Life - Unidentified Extra-Terrestrial Alert, where we take a flashback to the olden days, where you play as Krap, Krop's grandfather, to defeat Static in the world of Suklonia. These are non-canon, obviously, and they'll be released early 2017. Applause. We also have a brand new range of... amiibo! Fat nerd jumps up and down with boxed Lucario amiibo, screaming. shows footage of four amiibo out of box. One is Krazy surrounded by green ooze on the base with his tentacles gesturing "come over here", the second is Krop in her human form running with a rose in her hand, the third is Drillhead crouching with his drill pointing torwards the audience. And the fourth and final amiibo is of course, Dani... shows Jeffrey the Horse Murderer as the amiibo. Guys? I wanted Dani. What the hell--? Jeffrey? He's dea-- Oh so you don't care? I don't care about the lack of s---ts you give, I want Dani! No, okay, so Jeffrey the Horse Murderer. Great. Oh all right, well you use the character's special abilities in amiibo-unlocked bonus levels. Applause. That's pretty much it. Bye everyone! '''Audience: What about Martianlovers? ...Uh what's that? Oh my other show? Yeah, that's... never gonna become a thing.'' off.'' Category:Blog posts